Capitan America
Steve Rogers… Nacido en USA, elevado ha apreciar los ideales de la democracia, dotado con un físico thumb superhumano, y llevado a ser el más capacitado combatiente del mundo. En solitario o como líder de los Vengadores, el lucha por la libertad y la justicia. Steven "Steve" Rogers Aventurero, artista, soldado, oficial de policía, agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, maestro, el pináculo de la perfección humana, El Capitán América. Alias: Nomad, El Capi, Yeoman América, El Capitán, El Centinela de la Libertad, El vengador con estrella. Lugar de Nacimiento: Manhattan, Ciudad de Nueva York, Nueva Cork - USA. Altura: 6’2” . Peso: 220 libras . Ojos: Azules. Cabello: Rubio. Parientes Conocidos: Joseph Rogers (padre, fallecido), Sarah Rogers (madre, fallecida), abuelo de nombre desconocido (presumiblemente fallecido), Steven Rogers (ancestro del Siglo XVIII, presumiblemente fallecido). Grupo de Afiliación: Vengadores, Vengadores Secretos, Nuevos Vengadores, antiguo miembro de los Invasores, Defensores Secretos, S.H.I.E.L.D., Illuminati, entre otros. Historia Steve Rogers es producto de su época, del ambiente de guerra vivido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Como Steve Rogers fue un joven estudiante de arte en conflicto con su padre, pero dándose cuanta de las atrocidades que cometían los nazis trato de enrolarse en el ejercito pero fue rechazado por su pobre condiciona física, pero lo que le faltaba en físico lo tenia en determinación, así que acepto someterme a un tratamiento experimental del ejercito que tenia como fin crear un ejercito de Súper Soldados. Inyectado el suero y en combinación de una dosis de "vita ray" nacería el Capitán América Steve Rogers Steve Rogers nació el 4 de julio 1922, de padres fueron los inmigrantes irlandeses Joseph Rogers y Sarah. Steve creció un joven frágil durante la Gran Depresión en Estados Unidos. Poco se sabe acerca de los primeros años de Rogers que no sea el hecho de que desde muy joven él poseía un fuerte sentido del deber, honor y humildad. Su padre murió cuando él era un niño y su madre murió de neumonía después, cuando Rogers estaba en su adolescencia.Horrorizado por las noticias sobre los saqueos y ataques que realizaban los Nazis en Europa, y del Imperio del Japón en Asía, El joven Rogers intentó alistarse en el Ejército y fue rechazado debido a su fragilidad y debilidad. Pero Rogers no se daría por vencido e insistiría en servir a su nación, oyendo sus súplicas, el General Chester Phillips, del Ejército de EE.UU., le ofreció Rogers la oportunidad de tomar parte en un experimento top-secret, para mejorar el rendimiento físico llamado Operación Renacimiento.Rogers estuvo de acuerdo y fue llevada a un laboratorio secreto en Washington DC, donde fue presentado al Dr. Abraham Erskine (nombre clave profesor Joseph Reinstein), el creador del Suero del Super-Soldado.Después de semanas de pruebas, Rogers fue al fin administrado con el Suero en combinación de los Vita-Ray (una combinación especial de radiación diseñada para acelerar y estabilizar el suero en su cuerpo).Steve Rogers salió de la cámara de vita-rayos con un cuerpo humano perfecto, posiblemente el siguiente paso de la evolución humana. Un espía nazi infiltrado asesino al Dr. Erskine sólo unos minutos después del experimento. Dr. Erskine murió sin revelar completamente la fórmula del Super-Soldado, dejando a Steve como el único beneficiario de su genio. Rogers pasó luego por un intenso programa de entrenamiento físico y táctico, puliendo sus nuevas habilidades físicas, y volviéndose un experto en estrategia militar, convirtiéndose en un verdadero Super Soldado, y encarnado el símbolo de la libertad, naciendo así el Capitán América. Steve intervendría así en muchas misiones secretas durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, luchando junto a otros héroes de la época. Durante una misión junto a su compañero Bucky Barnes, el Capitán desaparecería de la historia, siendo dado por muerto, cuando en realidad permanecería congelado en animación suspendida durante años. Gracias a su organismo mejorado el Capitán sobreviviría hasta nuestros días, hasta que fue liberado de su bloque de hielo por Namor y luego rescatado por Los Vengadores. Steve se incorporaría al grupo de superhéroes volviéndose luego su líder y uno de los más emblemáticos héroes de la historia. El Pináculo de la perfección Física Humana - Peak Human La Fuerza Máxima de un Peak-Human, categoría Enhanced Human El suero del súper soldado le otorgó a Steve Roger una condición física perfecta, El Capitán América no posee poderes superhumanos ( aun que durante un tiempo si los tuvo ) pero si es el punto máximo al que un ser humano puede llegar, esta muy por encima de los atletas de nivel olímpico, su fuerza, rapidez, agilidad y velocidad son las mayores que un ser humano puede alcanzar en el máximo desarrollo físico. Aunque producto de un experimento el Capitán América es el humano máximo en desarrollo, algunos tal vez se sorprenda pero conceptos como el Ki o Chi no son ignorados por el Capitán y forman parte de su estilo de combate y su forma de vida. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_chi.jpg Imagen1 El Capitán América puede levantar aproximadamente una tonelada de peso en excelentes condiciones, algo más en momentos de gran estrés. Antes del suero Steve Roger era de complexión muy delgada, el suero le permitió desarrollar sus músculos, tejidos y endurecer sus huesos de manera increíble http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_origen.jpg Imagen. El Capitán América físicamente tiene la mayor fuerza física que puede alcanzar un ser humano, esta por encima de campeones de levantamiento de pesas, el Capi entrena con facilidad con 500 kilogramos de peso o 1100 libras http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_fuerza.jpg Imagen. La fuerza del Capitán es suficiente para romper cadenas o partir un arma de fuego con sus propias manos. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_fuerza-2.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_fuerza_1.jpg Imagen2. Un herido y debilitado Capitán tendría la suficiente fuerza y determinación para forzar una gruesa puerta de acero reforzado. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_fuerza-5.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_fuerza-6.jpg Imagen2. Rhino colapsó un rascacielos en construcción sobre el Capitán América sepultándolo bajo cientos de toneladas de escombros, aun que la mayor parte del impacto fue absorbida por el nuevo escudo del Capitán, el resto fue soportado por la fuerza del Capitán América, llevándolo hasta sus limites. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_fuerza-3.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_fuerza-4.jpg Imagen2. Otra muestra de fuerza extrema realizada por el Capitán ha sido cerrar manualmente las pesadas puertas de titanio del hangar de lanzamiento de un misil nuclear. Las puertas estaban abriéndose y el Capi las cerró manualmente usando su fuerza, para que el misil no despegara y se activara su cabeza nuclear, y protegiéndose en el único sitio “seguro” que le quedaba, debajo de los motores del misil. Fuerza, valor, inteligencia y rapidez. El Capitán América demuestra que esta muy por encima de su propia condición de Peak Human. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america-misil-1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america-misil-2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america-misil-3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america-misil-4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america-misil-5.jpg Imagen5. En palabras de Ed Brubaker el Capitán América esta por encima de los Peak Human, ciertamente no es Spider-Man o Thor, pero tampoco es Batman (Nivel Atleta). El Capitán es el último potencial humano, algo que ningún hombre moderno podría alcanzar por el simple entrenamiento físico. Él es el siguiente paso en la evolución humana!!. Colocando justamente al Capitán en categoría''' Enhanced Human'''. "Just physical exertion. While I don't think of Cap as 'super' like Spider-man or Superman, he's clearly not Batman with a shield. He's not just like a guy who works out all the time and is trained. He's been enhanced, and I wanted to show that a bit." "See, I never understand why everyone gets so worked up about this stuff. Cap was given the Super-Soldier Serum. The first word there is SUPER. He's not Superman, but clearly, he's been shown to be much faster and stronger than a well-trained athlete, many many times. One of everyone's favorite Cap appearances seems to be DD: Born Again, where he's shown running to fast that he's a breeze." "I see it as he's the ultimate of human potential. Not something the modern man could ever be, but like an evolutionary next-step, basically. He's not Thor or Spiderman, but he's not Batman, either." Resistencia Física y durabilidad El Suero del súper soldado también le dio a Steve Roger una mayor resistencia, su capacidad de resistir el dolor, las heridas y el daño físico también están en su máxima capacidad permitiéndole resistir ataques que matarían a cualquier otro ser humano. El Capitán ha sido capaz de regresar de “la muerte” (lo dieron por muerto) de una herida de bala en la cabeza, y donde nadie mas esperaría sobrevivir, su metabolismo único le permitió recuperarse. (No es Civil War). http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_bala_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_bala_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_bala_3.jpg Imagen3. Reflejos, Agilidad y Velocidad Su velocidad y reflejos son instantáneos, no sólo producto de su capacidad física aumentada si no también del entrenamiento que recibió, El Capitán América puede moverse más rápido de lo que cualquier humano normal podría reaccionar. Desde una distancia muy pequeña el Capitán ha sido capas de no sólo esquivar las ráfagas que le disparan, sino que también de ir doblegando a sus atacantes, demostrando lo rápido que puede moverse. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_velocidad_1.jpg Imagen1. Bien el Cráneo Rojo hace unos disparos teniendo al Capitán a su lado… El Capitán América reacciona tan rápido que llega antes que las balas toquen su blanco!. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_velocidad_2.jpg Imagen. Nuevamente reaccionando tan veloz como para interceptar los disparos con su escudo (a una buena distancia) antes que estos toquen su blanco (las balas ya habían sido disparadas). http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_velocidad_3.jpg Imagen. La habilidad atlética, reflejos, agilidad y velocidad se combinan para que el Capitán América pueda esquivar incluso una lluvia de ráfagas incluso en gravedad cero. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_agilidad_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_agilidad_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_agilidad_3.jpg Imagen3. El Capitán América entrenando sus extraordinarios reflejos, esquivando y deteniendo rayos con unos guanteletes especiales. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_reflejos.jpg Imagen. El Capitán América también puede correr más rápido que cualquier atleta olímpico, a una velocidad de 60 millas por hora o casi 97 k/h http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_corriendo.jpg Imagen. La destreza del Capitán América también le permiten dar grandes saltos y aterrizar con seguridad desde grandes alturas http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_salto1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_salto2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_salto3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_salto4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_salto5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_salto6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_salto7.jpg Imagen7. Sólo los veloces reflejos del Capitán (o de la Bestia) son capaces de esquivar la supervelocidad delWhizzer. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america-whizzer.jpg Imagen. El Capitán mostraría su gran resistencia, al recuperarse rápidamente de unas drogas, su extraordinaria fuerza al liberarse y arrancar de un golpe una puerta metálica de seguridad, también su velocidad de movimientos al atacar de frente y sin ninguna duda contra enemigos armados con metrallas, esquivando las mortales ráfagas en un solo y rápido movimiento que le permitió recuperar su escudo y protegerse de una gran explosión. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_f_r_r_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_f_r_r_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_f_r_r_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_f_r_r_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_f_r_r_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_f_r_r_6.jpg Imagen6. Habilidad de combate El Capitán América es la mayor máquina de pelea de todo el Universo Marvel, tal vez sólo igualado porWolverine de los X-Men, es un experto en combate físico con o sin armas, entrenado en las diferentes artes del combate tanto del ejercito, como de artes marciales orientales, es un genio en la estrategia y dirección de comandos en medio del campo de batalla. El Capitán América es superior a cualquier artista marcial. Cache dominaba cada estilo de lucha existente en el mundo, además de ser casi una computadora viviente y poseer virtualmente todo el conocimiento del mundo, fue sobrepasado por las habilidades del Capitán. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america-Cache-1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america-Cache-2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america-Cache-3.jpg Imagen3. Los puños de roca, fuerza y habilidad de combate del Capitán América le permiten descargar poderosos golpes para doblegar a enemigos más poderosos que él. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_inferno_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_inferno_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_inferno_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_inferno_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_inferno_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_inferno_6.jpg Imagen6. Las habilidades del Capitán le permiten enfrentarse a personajes en nivel superhumano, como La Bestia que es Clase 10, con fuerza, velocidad y reflejos superhumanos o a Ice-Man. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_x-men_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_x-men_2.jpg Imagen2. Remy LeBeau (Gambit) puede tomar la energía potencial de cualquier objeto y convertirlo en energía cinética, volviendo el objeto en una poderosa arma explosiva, sus reflejos aumentados por su poder están en niveles superhumanos, su habilidad en artes marciales y un estilo propio de combate acrobático lo hacen uno de los mutantes más peligrosos y expertos en combate que existen. Pero para alguien con la fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, durabilidad y experiencia del Capitán América estas destrezas no son suficientes!!. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_gambit_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_gambit_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_gambit_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_gambit_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_gambit_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_gambit_6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_gambit_7.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_gambit_8.jpg Imagen8http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_gambit_9.jpg Imagen9http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_gambit_10.jpg Imagen10. El Capitán ha sido también capaz de enfrentarse y derrotar a Namor Clase 85 - 100 (que estaba siendo controlado), enfrentándolo dentro y fuera del agua, teniendo en cuenta lo poderoso, rápido y hábil que es Namor, esta es una perfecta muestra de las capacidades extremas en combate del Capitán América. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_namor_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_namor_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_namor_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_namor_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_namor_5.jpg Imagen5. El Capitán también ha sido maestro de combate de algunos de los más grandes héroes del Universo Marvel: Hawkeye, Falcon, Rage, Black Knight, Spider-Man, Justice, Tony Stark (Iron Man), y Rick Jones (Actualmente A-Bomb), todos ellos expertos peleadores que han afinado aun más sus ya espectaculares técnicas con los conocimientos del Capitán América. El Escudo del Capitán América El Capitán América ha utilizado diferentes tipos de escudos a lo largo de su carrera heroica, el primero fue uno triangular y de ahí se han altercado varios pero el más conocido por todos es el escudo circular. El actual escudo del Capitán América fue creado por el Doctor Myron MacLain, que consiguió accidentalmente con una aleación de Vibranium (metal de origen extraterrestre único que puede absorber las vibraciones), un acero experimental y un elemento descocido - que hizo que la formula jamás sea repetida - crear el metal indestructible del que esta hecho el escudo del Capitán. Esta aleación original seria el proto-adamantium que llevaría después a la creación del también indestructible Adamantium verdadero. El escudo del Capitán es para todos sus efectos indestructible, es considerado más duro y resistente que el Adamantium verdadero y sólo ha sido dañado o roto por fuerzas de naturaleza cósmica, fuerzas más allá de lo inconmensurable como: Thanos poseyendo el Infinity Gauntlet, El omnipotente Beyonder durantes la primera Secret Wars, El poderoso Hombre Molécula, Thor Rey de Asgard (Con Mjolnir logró hacerle una abolladura y con la Odin-Force romperlo). El Capitán América puede lanzar su escudo a velocidades increíbles, incluso ha sido capaz de alcanzar a un misil aun que este ya le llevaba ventaja, sin mencionar la exactitud de su lanzamiento http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_escudo1.jpg Imagen. Puntería, el escudo del Capitán América esta perfectamente balanceado, pero es la habilidad y puntería del Capitán lo que le permite a su escudo realizar maniobras increíbles una vez que es lanzado y con mortales resultados. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_escudo8.jpg Imagen. El indestructible escudo del Capitán América ha sido capaz incluso de desviar el martillo de Thor, y con la intención de probar su resistencia ha resistido un ataque de Mjolnir, tal vez Thor no empleaba todo su poder pero tampoco se trataba de hacérsela fácil así que descargo suficiente poder para probar el escudo del Capitán. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_escudo_mjolnir.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_escudo2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_escudo3.jpg Imagen3. Steve Rogers tiene un control extraordinario sobre este escudo, pudiéndolo lanzarlo a su antojo y es por pura pericia que el escudo retorna a sus manos. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_escudo4.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_escudo5.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_escudo6.jpg Imagen3. Uniendo su fuerza y destreza a su indestructible escudo, el Capitán puede producir un daño mortal. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_impacto_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_impacto_2.jpg Imagen2. El escudo del Capitán puede partir un camión a la mitad. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_escudo7.jpg Imagen. Lo indestructible se vuelve más fuerte - El Escudo y el místico metal Uru. Durante Fear Itself, Cul hermano de Odin y Dios del Terror Asgardiano, cuyo poder rivalizaba con el de Odin, iniciaría una guerra de conquista reclamando ser el verdadero All-Father de Asgard. Cul derrotaría a los héroes de la Tierra y prácticamente la conquistaría fácilmente junto a sus Dignos. Cul mostraría su indescriptible nivel de poder destruyendo completa y fácilmente el indestructible escudo del Capitán!!. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_cul_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_cul_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_cul_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_cul_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_cul_5.jpg Imagen5. Cuando Cul fue finalmente derrotado por Thor, Iron-Man encargaría la reconstrucción del escudo a los enanos maestros herreros de Svartalfheim, quienes usarían el místico metal Uru de Asgard para hacer la reparación, el mismo metal del que esta forjado Mjolnir!!. Como resultado de la añadidura del Uru, el escudo del Capitán sería ahora incluso más fuerte y resistente que nunca!!. Portando ahora una marca (producto de la destrucción causada por Cul), que Stark se ofrecería borrar, pero el Capitán decidiría conservar la “cicatriz”, tal vez como un recordatoria de sus amigos caídos durante la guerra contra el Dios del Terror y como un recuerdo de su lucha por la libertad. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_uru_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_uru_2.jpg Imagen2. Steve Roger - El Capitán América Los principios, la moral hacen a Steve lo que es, no el representante de un país si no de un ideal (por más que uno se sienta antipatía por ese país actualmente), los ideales de democracia, libre albedrío, libertad, igualdad y derechos civiles son el credo del Capitán América y no una política. El Capitán América es uno de eso pocos que se han mostrado dignos de levantar y empuñar a Mjolnir el martillo mágico de Thor. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_mjolnir_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_mjolnir_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_mjolnir_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_mjolnir_4.jpg Imagen4. Junta todas las habilidades y encontraras en el Capitán América un héroe capaz de darlo todo y de realizar las hazañas mas increíbles. Cuando el Cráneo Rojo gano los poderes de un Cubo Cósmico, gano una virtual omnipotencia, pudiendo alterar la realidad a su antojo, el Cráneo Rojo derrotaría así a todos los héroes de la Tierra. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_7.jpg Imagen7. El poder del Cráneo Rojo seria desafiado por la determinación de Steve Roger, con el suero del super soldado anulado e impotente ante el todopoderoso Cráneo Rojo, El Capitán no se rendiría, y haría lo necesario para salvar el universo. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_8.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_9.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_10.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_11.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_12.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_13.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_14.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_15.jpg Imagen8http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_16.jpg Imagen9http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_17.jpg Imagen10http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_18.jpg Imagen11http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_19.jpg Imagen12http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_20.jpg Imagen13http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_21.jpg Imagen14http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_22.jpg Imagen15http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_23.jpg Imagen16http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_24.jpg Imagen17http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=capitanamerica/capitan_america_craneo_25.jpg Imagen18. * Sólo por mencionarlo que nada tiene que ver con el Capitán América, pero el Chi (Chino) o Ki (Japonés) no es un concepto únicamente oriental, sino que pertenece a la herencia común de todas las culturas y pueblos. En occidente también se conoció con el nombre de Pneuma (Grecia). El Pneuma en Grecia era la energía interna de todo ser viviente "el hálito, la respiración, el aliento, el espíritu" que daba vida y energía a cualquier ser en la tierra. Mediante la concentración del Pneuma, los guerreros y deportistas de la antigua Grecia podían - según se cuenta - romper piedras y troncos con sus manos desnudas y partir escudos de bronce con sus patadas. Eran practicantes del Pneuma los guerreros espartanos así como los deportistas olímpicos y los soldados de Alejandro Magno. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Capitan America Categoría:Rogers Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Suero Super Soldado Categoría:Los Vengadores